Man Brain Podcast Wiki
Thank you Fuck you for being a Man Brainiac! Hi there cuck / cuckette. This is the wiki for the extreme comedy podcast Man Brain. If you don't know what that is, shame on you, go visit the website immediately, then come back here and help contribute. Yes you can edit this wiki and add all sorts of absurdity. We'll leave it if it's funny. Here you will find episode descriptions, character descriptions, lists of the guests and recurring references & jokes like Uncle Donald's pussy grubbing. Episodes * Episode 001 Pussy Grabbing Trumps Feminism - listen on Soundcloud ** with Brett aka Skullfucker who celebrates Donald Trump winning the 2016 US presidential election but totally doesn't predict the emergence of the #metoo #timesup movements * Episode 002 Social Justice Warriors Of Hate - listen on Soundcloud ** with Hippie Prophet who spiritually recentres leftards falling apart over losing the 2016 US presidential election using masturbation therapy * Episode 003 Sexy Incest Role Play Fail - listen on Soundcloud ** with Brian who struggles to play along with the extreme sexual kinks of his now ex-girlfriend Tabatha * Episode 004 Bad Girls Give Alleged Psychopaths a Bad Name - listen on Soundcloud ** with Nigel Groper & Brian who are overheard doing that locker room talk that almost cost Donald Trump the presidency * Episode 005 Bad Girls Give Tossers Someone to Blame - listen on Soundcloud ** with Nigel Groper & Tosserbot who explain in detail why the Gold Coast Tinder balcony enthusiast Gable Tostee did not go to prison through excessive use of the N word * Episode 006 Marriage Equality OR The Gay Mafia Hates Black People - listen on Soundcloud ** with hundreds of clips all mashed up about LBGT+ rights and marriage equality. This was released prior to the 2017 Australian marriage equality postal survey * Episode 007 Phone Sex Professional Ryder Doll Cures Cuck Brian - listen on Soundcloud ** with the amazing Ryder Doll who discusses the wonderful world of phone sex operators through the lens of little cuck Brian's little pudd * Episode 008 Lauer Locks It Weinstein Cleans It Louis CK Jerks It - listen on Soundcloud ** with Mr Holiday from My Worst Holiday podcast, Muffy and Hank who with deep sensitivity discuss the #metoo movement through the lens of sleazy role playing * Episode 009 Best Of 2017 With Lots Of Spanks - listen on Soundcloud ** with Blossom LaQueefer and Hank who countdown the top Man Brain moments as foreplay to spanks; lots and lots of spanks * Episode 010 Comedian Kevin Gootee tells cuck Brian his jokes are terrible in the nicest possible way - listen on Soundcloud ** with Brian who teaches comedian Kevin Gootee how to be funny on a podcast * Ep011 Stefan Molyneux Sucks My Big Black Cuck - listen on Soundcloud ** with Nigel Groper who satirises Stefan Molyneux's most popular video ' This is the story of your enslavement' by turning it back on Stef's fanboys who are enslavement by the mildly successful manipulator and exploiter Stefan Molyneux ** For those who don't know, Stefan Molyneux has been described as "A libertarian internet commentator and alleged cult leader who amplifies "scientific racism," eugenics and white supremacism to a massive new audience, Stefan Molyneux operates within the racist so-called “alt-right” and pro-Trump ranks." Check out this thorough article by The Southern Poverty Law Centre for more. Bonus Episodes * Bonus 001 Kevin Brennan Rages against NWA Jimmy Martinez starf*cker remix - listen on Soundcloud ** with Kevin Brennan, Carie Karavas & Jimmy Martinez who almost punches Kevin in the face. They all just love that we stole their content and turned it into a rap remix * Bonus 002 censored PC ep 5 intro - listen on Soundcloud ** This is what the introduction of Man Brain episode 5 sounds like with bleeping of all potentially offensive words. #savemanbrain * Bonus 003 Your Podcast Sucks Up Sovereignty Cuntich Women - listen on Soundcloud ** with Muffy and Hank who cruelly slag off another podcast called 'She Rises' for no other reason than the fact that they talk complete and utter nonsense about unfalsifiable bullshit * Bonus 004 Marriage Equality Rant - Kevin Donnelly Homohating Catholic Pell Pudding Custard F*cktard - listen on Soundcloud ** with Skullfucker who politely rants about all the absurdities in Kevin Donnelly's arguments against gay marriage * Bonus 005 Bedtime Story - 3 Strikiatrists & I'm Bat Shit Crazy - listen on Soundcloud ** with Dave Chaffey Hippie who calmly explains how all his weirdo psychiatrists didn't help him. One of them was even an alt-right Trump supporter * Bonus 006 Mental Health Therapy From Drunk Spent Broken Silopsilists - listen on Soundcloud ** with Mr Holiday from My Worst Holiday podcast, Dave Chaffey Hippie and Hank who methodically determine how to fix Dave's fucked up brain through the use of the Walmart metaphor * Bonus 007 Dave's Last Episode Where He Calls Everyone A C*nt - listen on Soundcloud ** with Dave Chaffey Hippie who calls everyone in the Universe a cunt which prompted Nigel Groper to take over as CEO Man Brainiac Prime * Bonus 008 John Farnham Whispering Jack Off Boys - listen on Soundcloud ** with Muffy and Pandy who splooge over every track on the 1986 album Whispering Jack by Australian legend John Farnham Other Content * Patreon content for paid subscribers including our comedy spanking video that was banned from Youtube ** podcast commentaries coming soon * YouTube random silliness * Instagram original memes hailed as "not funny" and "inane" * Infrequent blogasaurus including archive of Dave Chaffey Hippie's pseudoscience rants * Facebook secret Man Brain group by invitation only - email request to join * Hank's historic appearance on My Worst Holiday podcast * Weird music tracks like Fight Me Fuck Me Fix Me Guests * Mr Holiday from My Worst Holiday Podcast * Ryder Doll from niteflirt.com * Kevin Gootee from Comics Watching Comics Jerk Off Characters * Brett aka Skullfucker ** generally angry and pissed off with the world ** has MS and uses a wheelchair ** is an incel (involuntary celibate) but slags off other incels whom he sees as far more pathetic than him ** doesn't really respect women ** is a massive fanboy of Donald Trump ** is a strong advocate for same sex marriage ** is on a disability pension but is opposed to welfare ** has been cloned and has further mutated into Squirrel Fucker and Belly Fucker on The Not So Crazy Podcast with Blizzard the Wizard and Eli * Hippie Prophet ** uses his calm soothing voice to sleaze on to women ** is concerned about the hysteria shown by the left side of politics ** spouts lots of spiritual mumbo jumbo but is a charlatan who doesn't believe any of it * Dave Chaffey Hippie ** Criptarded founder of Man Brain podcast ** Was deposed by Nigel Groper who took over as Man Brain CEO ** Ex-wife Leigh-Anne left him for Brian * Muffy ** Pan-dimensional Pan-gender Pan-sexual panda ** Currently inhabiting the Dave Chaffey Hippie vessel ** Able to impersonate all of the Man Brain podcast team * Hank ** works as a mechanic ** man-slut * Pandy ** flamboyant homosexual in love with Hank ** Fan boy of Kevin Costner, John Farnham, Andrew Lloyd Weber * Brian ** works as a nurse ** has struggled with drugs addiction his whole life ** currently hitched up with Leigh-Anne * Nigel Groper ** The voice of Man Brain podcast ** Real voice is nasally and weaselly ** has interns who serve him sexually legally consensually but morally maybe not so much ** Skullfucker believes that Nigel is on the down low homosexual ** Has many interns including: * Blizzard the Wizard * Emergence Hive Mind * Leigh-Anne ** Bundy Bitch ** Holden Hoon ** Bogan * Mandy * Randy * Sandy * Candy * Brandy * Dandy * Gandy * Handy * Libel Tosser / Tosserbot * Blossom LaQueefer Recurring Jokes / References * Pussy Grabbing * Patriarchy 2 fuck you we're gonna get you * Theme tune & silly songs Now go visit the website immediately, subscribe, rate, review, like, share, donate, felch, fist, funky frollickCategory:Browse